


30 Werbeslogans für Mittelerde

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: 30 bekannte Werbeslogans für Mittelerde. Mit und von Bewohnern Mittelerdes. Drabbles und OneShots unterschiedlicher Länge.





	1. Damit Sie auch morgen noch kraftvoll zubeißen können (Blend-a-med)

Ancalagon leckte sich über seine Fänge. Er liebte es, wenn alle vor Furcht erzitterten, sobald er ein Zähneblecken auch nur andeutete. Zahnpflege war für ihn daher von größter Wichtigkeit. Es wäre doch so unendlich peinlich, wenn er schlechte oder vergilbte Fänge hätte!

Er pulte sich mit einer Klaue zwischen den Fängen herum und fischte allerlei Reste seiner letzten Mahlzeit. Verächtlich schnippte er sie davon. Es würde wieder Zeit, sich um die Fänge zu kümmern. Er war bereit, alles dafür zu tun, das perfekte Erscheinungsbild zu geben. Er war ANCALAGON, der Stolz seines Meisters.

Mit raschelnden Schuppen erhob er sich und kroch tiefer in die Höhle, vor deren Eingang er sich bis jetzt gesonnt hatte. Weiter hinten lag ein großer Fleischberg, der Kadaver eines anderen Drachen, den er an diesem Tag erlegt hatte, um dessen Hort zu rauben. Verächtlich beschnupperte er den Kadaver. Schwächlicher Wurm. Dann packte er eines der Beine mit dem Maul und zerrte daran. Mit dem widerwärtigen Geräusch von reißendem Fleisch und berstenden Knochen löste es sich von Rest des Körpers. Ancalagon setzte sich auf sein Hinterteil und spie Feuer auf das tote Fleisch, bis es völlig vom Knochen gebrannt war. Dann begann er, diesen ausgiebig zu benagen.

* * *

 

Und dann habe ich in meinen Dokumenten noch ein anderes Dokument entdeckt, von dem ich nicht weiß, warum es einzeln da herumschwirrte, weil es auch zu diesem Projekt gehörte. Hier ist die dadurch gefundene alternative Version:

* * *

Wir befinden uns in einem deutlich überdimensionierten Studioraum. Kameras sind rings um einen Green Screen drapiert und blinken, während die Kameramänner sie auf ihre Funktionalität testen. Überall schlängeln sich Kabel über den Boden. Vor dem Green Screen liegt ein angesengter Knochen, der definitiv zu groß ist, um selbst von einem Wal zu stammen. Wer sich nun fragt, was das alles soll, soll die Antwort just in diesem Augenblick erhalten.

Ein Beben ging durch den Raum, gefolgt von einem beängstigenden Knacken im Mauerwerk des Gebäudes. Einiger der Mitarbeiter schauten sich besorgt an.

„Sicher, dass das eine gute Idee vom Chef war, _ihn_ anzuheuern für den Spot?“, fragte einer.

„Der Chef war von seiner Leistung überzeugt, würde der absolute Renner, sagte er“, warf ein Tontechniker ein.

„Normalerweise machen wir die Werbung für Blend-a-med doch mit weiß bekittelten Schnöseln und nicht mit…“ Der Kameramann wurde jäh von eine zornigen Schnauben unterbrochen. Langsam wandte er sich um. Schweißperlen liefen ihm den Nacken hinab. Er schluckte.

Ein riesiger schwarzer Drache hatte sich in den Raum gequetscht, auch wenn fraglich war, wie er hier hereingekommen war. Er sah deutlich fehl am Platze aus, da er den Kopf einziehen und die Flügel eng an den schuppigen Leib pressen musste.

„Was muss ich tun?“, brummte Ancalagon. „Morgoth sei verflucht!“ Er schnaubte missmutig eine Flamme aus und hätte beinahe einen Kabelbrand ausgelöst. Warum nur musste Morgoth ihn hierfür abstellen? Um sein Image zu verbessern! Und wer dachte dabei an Ancalagon, der sich zu Deppen machen musste? Niemand!

Ein nervöser Bildtechniker huschte vor Ancalagons Pranken herum. „Wenn Sie mir bitte hierüber folgen mögen“, haspelte er. „Lächeln Sie einfach nur freundlich in die Kamera und loben Sie unser Produkt. Wie es im Drehbuch stand, das man Ihnen aushändigte.“

Ancalagon zog eine Grimasse. „Etwa so?“, wollte er wissen.

„Äh… so in etwa.“ Der Bildtechniker sagte lieber zu allem Ja und Amen. Auch er hielt die Idee, den Drachen für die neue Werbekampagne anzustellen, für nicht gerade die Beste vom Chef.

Der Drache tapste zum Green Screen, eine Schneise der Verwüstung hinter sich her ziehend, und setzte sich vor den Knochen. Er stammte von einer seiner letzten Beuten, ein anderer Drache, ein elender Wurm, dessen Hort Ancalagon erbeutet hatte. Mit Stolz besah er sich seine Beute. Er war schlicht und ergreifend der Beste, ohne Frage!

Ein kleines Männchen huschte in sein Blickfeld, das mit einer seltsamen Klappe herumfuchtelte. „Äh, Euer Hochwürden“, begann es zögernd. „Wenn Sie bitte den Kopf etwas senkten würden. Die Kameras haben Probleme, diesen Winken bis dort oben hin aufzunehmen.“

Ancalagon leistete dem folge. Je eher sie eine gelungene Aufnahme machen konnten, desto eher konnte er wieder zurück zum heimatlichen Hort.

„Noch etwas tiefer bitte… und noch… und noch… und…“

„Jetzt ist aber gut!“, donnerte Ancalagon. Mittlerweile lag er beinahe mit dem Kinn auf dem Boden. Erniedrigende Pose!

„Äh… So ist es gut“, beeilte sich das Männchen zu sagen. Dann hielt er die Klappe vor eine der Kameras. „Take off, die erste!“

Die Klappe klackte. Die Kamera begann zu summen, als sie aufnahm.

Ancalagon zog eine Grimasse und schob etwas umständlich den Kochen in das Bild. Dann begann er darauf herum zu kauen. Nachdem ihm jemand hinter den Kameras ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, hörte er damit auf und bleckte die Zähne. Sie strahlten im hellsten Weiß. Durch das von der Decke fallende Flutlicht bildete sich ein Lichtreflex, der effektvoll an einem seiner Eckzähne aufblitze.

„Blend-a-med!“, grinste Ancalagon so freundlich es mit einem Drachengrinsen eben ging in die Kamera. „Damit Sie auch morgen noch kraftvoll zubeißen können!“

Die Klappe klackte erneut. „Beendet!“, rief der Mann. „Wir haben’s im Kasten! Perfekt!“

Zufrieden richtete Ancalagon sich auf und steckte die Flügel, auch wenn er damit nicht weit kam. Mit Wucht peitschten sie rechts und links gegen die Wände, dass der Putz herabrieselte, gefolgt von einigen Gesteinsbrocken. Ungerührt tapste Ancalagon davon. Die kleinen Wichte hatten, was sie wollten, er hatte seinen Teil erledigt.

Als er fort war, ging ein allgemeines Raunen durch das Studio.


	2. Jeder Mensch ist alles, außer gewöhnlich (Aktion Mensch)

Elrond hasste diese Tage. Oh, ja, er hasste sie! Er wollte nicht Jahr für Jahr daran erinnert werden, dass an diesem Tag, dem 26. _coire_ , vor exakt 1390 Jahren sein geliebter Bruder in seinen Armen gestorben war. Der Herr Imladris‘ vergrub sich unter seiner Bettdecke, drückte das Gesicht in das weiche Daunenkissen und wollte nicht mehr hervorkommen. Er wollte Elros wiederhaben, ja, das wollte er! Und nichts anderes auf der Welt, das verlor doch alles seinen Wert neben dem Wunsch, seinen ach so geliebten Bruder wiedersehen zu können.

Es klopfte zaghaft an der Tür.

„Nein“, brummte er dumpf in das Kissen.

Die Tür wurde dennoch gehöffnet. Natürlich, denn es war Ceomon, der eintrat.

„Ich will heute nicht aus dem Bett“, verkündete Elrond, mit einem Auge über das Bettlaken zu seinem Diener lugend.

„Wahrscheinlich müsst Ihr das aber, Herr“, erwiderte Ceomon. „Mich erreichte soeben die Nachricht, dass wir im Laufe des Tages Besuch von Frau Galadriel und ihrer Tochter Celebrían erhalten werden.“

„Aha …“ Es klang wenig begeistert. Kurz darauf: „Was wollen sie?“

„Das weiß ich nicht“, antwortete Ceomon.

Maulend bequemte sich Elrond nun doch aus dem Bett. Ceomon half ihm beim Ankleiden. Indes hatte Rethtulu für das Frühstück gesorgt und es Elrond gebracht. An diesem Tag war eine große Torte und ein Korb mit Pfannkuchen dabei. Elrond musterte das Gebäck mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Schmunzeln. Er fischte die bunte Grußkarte aus dem Korb und las die Geburtstagsgratulationen seines Freundes Gil-galad. Der König buk jedes Jahr für Elronds Geburtstag und ließ sein Backwerk hierher liefern. Meist erschien er zwar noch persönlich dazu, aber anscheinend hatte er dieses Jahr zu viel zu tun. Ganz tief in sich drin bedauerte Elrond dies, würde es aber nie offen zugeben, dass er _nicht_ froh war, an diesem Tag seine Ruhe vor dem König zu haben.

Als Ceomon die Torte und die zahlreichen Kerzen darauf sah, stahl sich ein durchaus als kindlich zu bezeichnendes Strahlen auf sein Gesicht. „Loss, Herr Elrond, zündet die Kerzen an, dann blast sie wieder aus und wünscht Euch etwas!“, rief er aus.

Elrond warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu und fragte sich berechtigter weise, wie alt Ceomon eigentlich wirklich sei. „Ich glaube, aus dem Alter bin ich heraus“, sagte er nur trocken.

„Ach, kommt schon, bitte!“, bettelte Ceomon. „Wenigstens einmal im Jahr ist das erlaubt.“

Elrond fügte sich seufzend, um seinem Freund diese Freude zu machen. Rethtulu hielt sich, wie immer, im Hintergrund und dache sich still seinen Teil.

Trotz allem rief der Ernst des Lebens und Elrond hatte viel Arbeit zu erledigen, besonders jetzt, da er von Galadriels überraschendem Besuch erfahren hatte. Was sie hier wohl suchte? Zumindest war Elrond in der Hinsicht froh über diese Ablenkung, dass sie ihm eine Beschäftigung gab, die ihn sich nicht an den Tod seines Bruders erinnern ließ.

Einige Stunden später nahm er die hohe Frau in Empfang. Während sie ihm würdevoll und wie schwebend durch den großen Audienzraum entgegenschritt und er aufstand, um sie angemessen zu empfangen, überkam es ihm, dass sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht  gegenübertraten, zwei fürstliche Träger der mächtigen Elbenringe, und er dennoch noch immer das Bedürfnis hatte, vor der hohen Frau niederzuknien. Er wiederstand diesem Bedürfnis, da es für ihn nicht angemessen wäre. Es war also an Galadriel, vor ihm einen leichten Knicks anzudeuten, und er neigte zur Bekräftigung ein wenig den Kopf.

„Ich heiße Euch in meinem bescheidenen Heim willkommen, Herrin Galadriel. Was ich Euch bieten kann, will ich Euch geben“, sagte er. „Mir wurde gesagt, Eure Tochter begleite Euch, und doch sehe ich sie nicht an Eurer Seite.“

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft und den freundlichen Empfang, den Ihr uns bereitet“, erwiderte Galadriel. „Meine Tochter ist noch ein wenig zurückgeblieben, um noch länger die Schönheit des Tales zu genießen. Sie wird bald schon folgen.“

„Kann ich Euch einige Pfannkuchen anbieten?“, fragte Elrond und griff nach dem Korb, der nahebei auf einem Tisch stand. Da er bei weitem nicht alle allein essen konnte, verteilte er sie gern an andere. „König Gil-galad hat sie mir geschickt, er bakt sie jedes Jahr für mich nach einem Rezept seines Großvaters Fingolfin.“

Galadriel lächelte. Funkelte da etwas Mädchenhaftes in ihren Augen? „Ich kenne die Pfannkuchen meines Onkels sehr gut“, sagte sie. „Als ich klein war, hat er sie mir und meinen Brüdern immer gebacken, wir konnten nie wiederstehen. Und das werde ich wohl jetzt auch nicht können. Ich danke Euch.“

Sie griff sich einen Pfannkuchen und zupfte mit langen dünnen Fingern ein wenig Teig ab, dass sie sich in den Mund schob. Es schien ihr sichtlich zu schmecken.

„So gut, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe“, stellte sie fest.

„Darf ich mir die Frage erlauben, was Euch zu mir führt und mich mit Eurer Anwesenheit beehrt?“, erkundigte sich Elrond.

„Der Krieg in Eregion ist nun schon über einhundert Jahre vorbei und noch immer erhielt ich keine Kunde von meinem Gemahl Celeborn“, sagte Galadriel. „Da er Euer Kampfgefährte in diesem Krieg gewesen war, vermutete ich ihn bei Euch in Imladris.“

„Dem ist so, ja“, erwiderte Elrond. „Zwar hatten wir uns direkt nach dem Kampf aus den Augen verloren, doch als die Belagerung um Imladris aufgehoben war, hatte auch er seinen Weg hierher gefunden. Momentan ist er jedoch außer Hauses und auf Wanderschaft in dem umliegenden Landen. Ich werde nach ihm schicken lassen, wenn Ihr das wünscht.“

„Das wäre sehr freundlich von Euch.“

Nachdem diese Formalien geklärt waren, lies Elrond Gemächer für Galadriel herrichten und alles zur Zufriedenheit der hohen Frau bringen. Dann widmete er sich wieder seines Tagwerkes, obgleich er sich insgeheim wunderte, warum Galadriel überhaupt nach ihrem Mann suchen musste. Ein wenig seltsam war dieses Ehepaar durchaus, befand er. Seine Definition von Ehe schloss eigentlich das Wissen darum ein, wo sich der Partner gerade befand, selbst nach solch verwirrenden Zeiten wie dem Krieg um Eregion. Warum suchte sie erst jetzt nach ihm? Er verstand Galadriel nicht, aber das tat vielleicht niemand.

Später am Tag, als er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, beschloss er, sich ein wenig um seinen Kräutergarten zu kümmern. Er tat dies persönlich, denn immerhin wuchs dort sein wichtigstes Handwerkszeug. Er verstand sich noch immer vordergründig als Heiler denn als Fürst.

In seinem Garten sollte ihm jedoch eine große Überraschung über den Weg laufen.

Er bog gerade in den Arkadengang ein, der den Garten umschloss, als er das wohl schönste Wesen erblickte, das er je gesehen hatte. Wie versteinert blieb er stehen und starrte auf die in weiß gewandete Elbenmaid, die mit verzücktem Gesicht zwischen den Beeten entlangschritt. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, und Elrond war sehr daran gelegen, dass dem auch so blieb.

Die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter war unverkennbar. Wie sie besaß sie das goldblonde Haar der Vanyar, als wäre sie mit Licht bekränzt, und aus ihren Augen schien der Glanz der Sterne. Ihre Bewegungen waren ebenso fließend wie die Galadriels. Es war Celebrían.

Elrond glaubte, sein Herz springe ihm aus der Brust. Er war wie gebannt von ihrem Anblick und konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Wie wunderschön sie doch war!

Gerade als er Gefahr lief, doch noch von ihr entdeckt zu werden, wandte er sich zur Flucht. Er war jedoch nicht weit gekommen, als er geradewegs in Ceomon hineinrannte, der ihm einige Nachrichten hatte bringen wollen. Der Herr des Hauses wurde rot wie eine Tomate, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte wortlos davon. Ceomon sah ihm verwundert nach, bemerkte dann jedoch die Ursache jenes sonderbaren Verhaltes und lächelte wissend. Da Herr Elrond soeben seinen Pflichten als Gastgeber entsagt hatte, beschloss Ceomon, diese für ihn zu übernehmen und begrüßte Celebrían.

Elrond rannte geradewegs in seine Gemächer. Er stürmte herein, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und vergrub sich unter seiner Decke. Nein! Nein! Nein! Bloß nicht von Celebrían entdeckt werden! Das war das Schlimmste, was er sich vorstellen konnte!

Dann fragte er sich, was er da tat. Er benahm sich wie ein kleiner Junge! _Er_ , der Herr des Hauses, Herold des Hohen Königs Gil-galad, Fürst des Verborgenen Tales und Träger Vilyas, des mächtigsten der drei Elbenringe! Er kam dennoch nicht unter der Decke hervor. Warum verhielt er sich nur so?

Kurze Zeit später hörte er, wie Ceomon eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ihr solltet Celebrían dennoch in Empfang nehmen“, erinnerte der alte Noldo ihn. „Das gehört sich so … Ich habe ihr mittlerweile schon Gemächer gegeben, darum  müsst Ihr Euch also nicht mehr kümmern. Ihr müsst nur noch Hallo sagen.“

„Muss ich das wirklich?“, fragte Elrond kläglich. Er litt ja regelrechte Angst, vor Celebrían zu treten!

„Also, Elrond, nun wirklich!“, mahnte Ceomon ihn. „Jetzt benehmt Ihr Euch wirklich albern! Sie wird Euch schon nicht fressen.“

Elrond wagte nun doch einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Bettkante hinweg.

„Was ist denn nur in Euch gefahren? Ihr benehmt Euch doch sonst nie so!“, sagte Ceomon.

„Ich weiß nicht …“, machte Elrond kleinlaut.

Ceomon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, wo die Liebe eben hinfällt“, stellte er fest.

Elrond sah ihn groß an. Ihm hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Was hatte Ceomon da gerade behauptet?! Unerhört! Er hatte sich doch nicht verliebt, nie und nimmer! Oder etwa doch?

Um Ceomon zu beweisen, dass er noch immer fähig war, sich jedem Feind zu stellen, kam er nun doch wieder aus seinem Versteck hervor und ging seinen Pflichten als Gastgeber nach. Er hoffte, dass Ceomon seine weichen Knie nicht bemerkte, ahnte aber schon förmlich, dass es dennoch so war. Ceomon und Rethtulu kannten ihn schon sein ganzes Leben lang, sie bemerkten alles.

Also stellte er sich tapfer seinen Dämonen und empfing Celebrían dort, wo er am Vormittag auch ihre Mutter begrüßt hatte. Zart wie eine sich gerade eben erst entfaltende Blüte, verletzlich und fragil und dadurch umso schöner, kam sie ihm vor, als sie nun auf ihn zukam. Elrond bemerkte, wie ihm der Mund trocken wurde. Was sollte er bloß sagen?! Pfannkuchen würde er ihr bestimmt nicht anbieten, was sollte sie denn von ihm denken?

Da Celebrían die Tochter der Fürstin war, war es für sie schicklich einen höflichen Knicks zu machen, tiefer als vormals ihre Mutter. „Ich grüße Euch, Herr Elrond“, sagte sie.

Wie lieblich doch ihre Stimme klang! Elrond bemerkte nicht, wie er sie mit träumerischem Blick musterte.

„Ihr seid sehr gastfreundlich, ich danke Euch dafür“, fuhr Celebrían fort. Sie lies sich nicht anmerken, ob sie seinen Blick bemerkt hatte oder nicht. „Außerdem habt Ihr es hier sehr schön. Ich hätte mir nie erträumen können, dass Imladris so herrlich gelegen ist. Wenn ich es mir erlauben darf zu sagen, so habe ich eine dunkle Trutzburg erwartet nach allem, was ich schon von diesem Ort hörte, besonders von seiner Gründungsgeschichte. Doch ich wurde sehr angenehm überrascht.“

Das war seine Gelegenheit! Oder war es doch Wahnsinn? „Wenn Ihr es wünscht, holde Dame, so könnte ich Euch mein Haus zeigen“, bot er ihr an. Ja, Wahnsinn, eindeutig.

Nun lächelte Celebrían das erste Mal. Elrond glaubte, ohnmächtig werden zu müssen, so sehr überwältigten ihn seine Gefühle. Da hatte er eine so aussichtslose Belagerung zum Sieg geführt und tapfer Vilya gemeistert und konnte nun nicht einmal vor einer Dame gut dastehen! Eine Schande! Er riss sich zusammen.

„Das wäre sehr freundlich von Euch, wenn Ihr bereit seid, Eure wertvolle Zeit für mich zu opfern“, sagte Celebrían.

Elrond bot ihr galant seinen Arm an uns sie hakte sich unter.

„Imladris ist wohl mit Sicherheit etwas völlig Anderes, als Ihr es gewohnt seid“, sagte er. „Ich hoffe dennoch, dass es Euch hier gefallen wird, egal, wie lange Ihr mit Eurer Mutter und Eurem Vater bleiben werdet.“

Celebrían lächelte wieder. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es mir sehr gefallen wird“, stellte sie fest. „Ihr seid wirklich sehr freundlich zu mir.“

Elrond schallt sich selbst einen Wahnsinnigen, dass er Celebrían tatsächlich eine Führung durch sein Haus angeboten hatte. Doch immerhin war darüber sein Geburtstag vergessen. Und gleichzeitig stellte er fest, dass Ceomon doch Recht hatte. Er hatte sich wahrhaftig und unsterblich in Celebrían verliebt.


	3. Guten Freunden gibt man ein Küsschen (Ferrero)

Die Geburt des Prinzen war ein Großereignis von internationalem Interesse, zumal Ereinion der Sohn des Kronprinzen, des Erben des Hohen Königs Fingolfin, war. Schon zur Geburtsfeier waren viele Würdenträger eingeladen und es wurde ein großes Volksfest abgehalten. Auch danach hatte das Kronprinzenpaar immer wieder aus allen Teilen Beleriands Geschenke für sich und ihren Sohn erhalten. So auch von Maedhros und Maglor. Sie beide hatten zur Feier nicht persönlich erscheinen können, doch zumindest Maedhros konnte dies nun nachholen. An diesem Tag kam er nach Dor-lómin zu Besuch.

Die Freude über das Wiedersehen zwischen den beiden Freunden war groß wie immer, wenn sich Maedhros und Fingon trafen. Da Maedhros das Oberhaupt der älteren Erblinie der Noldor war, wurde er, obwohl er seinen besten Freund besuchte, doch mit allen Ehren empfangen. Man stand für ihn Spalier, als er in der großen Halle dem Prinzenpaar entgegentrat. Fingon kam ihm lachend entgegen. Elloth folgte mit ihrem Söhnchen auf dem Arm.

Fingon breitete die Arme aus. „Wie schön es doch ist, dich wieder zu sehen, Maitimo!“, rief er aus.

Sie umarmten sich herzlich.

„Lang, lang ist’s her“, bestätigte Maedhros. Er winkte seinen Diener Rethtulu herbei, welcher eine Kiste öffnete und sie ihm reichte. Maedhros nahm einen prachtvollen Helm mit einem goldenen Drachen oben auf heraus.

„Ah, schau an, der Drachenhelm“, stellte Fingon fest.

„Er soll dir gehören“, bot Maedhros an. „Ein Geschenk von Freund zu Freund.“

Dankend nahm Fingon den kostbaren Helm, entgegen. „Ich danke dir“, sagte er. Schmunzelnd fügte er an: „Jetzt muss ich mir ja überlegen, was ich dir schenken kann, das diesem Wert entspricht.“

„Dann mach dir einmal Gedanken darüber“, ging Maedhros auf den Scherz ein. Dann wandte er sich erneut an Rethtulu, der ihm dieses Mal auf seinen Wink hin einen Plüschbären reichte. „Aber nicht, dass du denkst, dass auch der für dich ist, mein Freund! Den hat Makalaure allein für dein Söhnchen genäht. Und jetzt lass mich den Kleinen einmal ansehen.“

Mit einer Handbewegung schickte Fingon die Höflinge fort, bis nur noch seine kleine Familie und Maedhros anwesend waren. Der rothaarige Noldo trat zu Elloth und besah sich den kleinen Jungen auf ihrem Arm. Er erwidere den Blick abschätzend, als wolle er abwägen, mit wem er es da zu tun hatte. Maedhros lächelte und reichte ihm den Bären.

„Sieh mal hier, kleiner Mann, was ich für dich habe“, sagte er freundlich.

Zunächst noch verbarg Ereinion sein pausbackiges Gesicht an Elloths Hals und schlang seine Ärmchen um sie. Sie lachte.

„Du musst doch keine Angst vor Maitimo haben“, versicherte sie. Sie nahm den Bären entgegen und reichte ihm Ereinion. Vorsichtig lugte der Junge auf das Plüschtier, nahm es dann aber doch zögernd an. Schon bald schien er Gefallen daran zu finden und drückte den flauschigen Bär an sich.

„Was sagt man da?“, erinnerte Elloth ihn.

„Danke“, nuschelte Ereinion schüchtern.

Lächelnd kam Fingon an die Seite seiner Frau. „Da muss wer seinen Mut wohl noch finden“, neckte er seinen Sohn. „Du musst doch vor Onkel Maedhros keine Angst haben, er beißt schon nicht.“

Ereinions Blick verriet eindeutig, dass er an den Worten seines Vaters zweifelte. Kritisch musterte er Maedhros von oben bis unten und schien nach noch mehr Plüschbären zu suchen. Als er keine fand, beschäftigte er sich beleidigt mit seinem Bären.

Maedhros musste lachen. „Er tut nur so schüchtern, aber darunter ist er ein frecher Bursche!“, stellte er fest. „Dieser Blick hat Bände gesprochen.“

„Du hättest Süßigkeiten mitbringen sollen“, erklärte Fingon. „Der Kleine ist bestechlich: Gibst du ihm Süßigkeiten, ist er dein bester Freund. Aber wehe, wenn nicht!“

„Armer Makalaure, das wird ihm das Herz brechen“, sagte Maedhros melodramatisch. „Da hat er sich so viel Mühe mit dem Bären gegeben und nun wird sein Geschenk nicht gewürdigt.“

Ereinion zeigt sich völlig unbeeindruckt. Er ließ sein Kuscheltier auf der Schulter seiner Mutter auf und ab hüpfen, drückte es an sich und schob sich hin und wieder eine Pfote in sein noch fast zahnloses Mündchen. Dann hielt er sein neues Spielzeug seiner Mutter ins Gesicht.

„Bär!“, quietschte er vergnügt.

Elloth lachte. „Ja, mein Kleiner, das ist ein Bär“, lobte sie und kitzelte ihn ein wenig. Ereinion lachte glockenhell.

Maedhros konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich von diesem Lachen anstecken zu lassen.

„Ach, zu lange ist es her, als meine eigenen Brüder noch Kinder waren“, sagte er ein wenig wehmütig. „Selbst Telperinquar ist mittlerweile erwachsen.“

„Ah, erinnre mich nicht an diese Zeiten!“, rief Fingon an. „Ambarussar waren die schlimmsten von allen. Sobald sie auch nur krabbeln konnten, war doch nichts mehr vor ihnen sicher gewesen.“

Maedhros sah ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Das sagt der, der dieses Irrenhaus nicht tagtäglich um sich herum hatte zu jenem, der in der Regel der Vaterersatz für die kleinen Brüder sein musste, weil dieser nur selten Zeit für seine Söhne hatte.“

Fingon knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Na komm, ich hab dir oftmals dabei ausgeholfen, wenn du dich um deine Brüder kümmern musstest.“

Sie wurden vom kleinen Ereinion unterbrochen. „Adda!“, brabbelte er; noch war es bei ihm nicht immer allzu weit her mit dem Reden. Er streckte seine kleine Hand nach Maedhros aus und schien Interesse an dessen kupferroten Haaren gefunden zu haben.

Kurzerhand reichte Elloth ihren Sohn Maedhros. Ereinion schien zunächst nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber zu sein und sperrte sich gegen Maedhros‘ Griff, doch dieser war geübt darin, kleine widerspenstige Kinder unter die Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ohnehin siegte nun Ereinions Neugierde und er befingerte Maedhros‘ Haare.

„Na, nein, das ist nichts zum Essen!“, rief Elloth aus, als sich Ereinion schon eine Haarsträhne in den Mund schieben wollte. Schnell war sie ihm aus dem kleinen Händchen gewunden. Maedhros schmunzelte nur darüber. Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Zeiten in Aman kamen in ihm auf.

„Er hat dich wohl doch zum Fressen gern“, stichelte Fingon.

Maedhros zuckte nur schmunzelnd mit den breiten Schultern.


	4. Für kleine Hunde mit großen Ansprüchen (Caesar)

„Findest du nicht, dass du übertreibst? Er ist ein Hund!“

„Aber ein ganz besonderer. Er ist der Jagdhund Oromes, welcher ihn mir schenkte.“

„Was du ihm alles ins Futter mischt, ist nicht verhältnismäßig, Huan ist und bleibt ein Hund!“

„Er ist _mein_ Hund, ich kann in sein Futter tun, was ich will!“

„Aber Kaviar und Schleie sind etwas übertrieben, findest du nicht?“

„Na und?!“

„Manch ein Elb isst nicht halb so gut wie dein Hund …“

Huan beobachtete das Gespräch zwischen seinem Herrn und dessen ältestem Bruder mit tropfendem Maul. Ihm war egal, was in seinem Futter war. Hauptsache, es schmeckte!


	5. Essen gut, alles gut (Knorr)

„Essen ist fertig!“, hallte es durch die heimelige Hobbitwohnung.

Sogleich brach ein infernalischer Lärm los, als würde eine ganze Garnison durch das Haus toben. Man konnte wohl tatsächlich von einer Horde von Hobbitkindern reden, die in diesem Moment das Esszimmer stürmten und wild durcheinander rannten. Ein unübersichtliches Gerangel um die besten Plätze brach los.

„Immer langsam!“, rief Rosie über den Lärm hinweg. „Jeder bekommt genug!“

Es war jedes Mal eine Qual, all diese hungrigen Mäuler zu stopfen, zumal Hobbitkinder so unglaublich viel aßen.

Aber Rosie machte es ja mit Freuden. Denn so lange das Essen gut war, war alles gut.


	6. Vertrau pink, vergiss Flecken (Vanish)

Einige Elbinnen knieten am Ufer des Legolin und wuschen die Wäsche der Woche. Keine angenehme Aufgabe, konnte man sagen, und so kam man natürlich ins Gespräch.

„Die Idee, diese Kräuter in die Seife zu tun, ist hervorragend!“, sagte eine der Frauen. „Das Waschen ist so viel angenehmer.“

„Sieh! Die Flecken, die mein Junge auf seine Kleidung gebracht hat, gehen so viel leichter wieder heraus“, stimmte eine andere zu. „Kein ewiges Schrubben mehr, bis die Arme müde sind.“

„Unsere Männer unterschätzen immer, was für eine Arbeit wir hier machen!“

„Genau! Aber dass wir wie sie schuften müssen, ist ihnen nicht bewusst.“


	7. Für das Beste im Manne (Gillette)

Derweil standen besagte Männer im nahen Dorf vor den Auslegewahren des Dorfschmiedes und bewunderten dessen Arbeiten.

„Dieses Schwert“, sagte einer, „ist eine hervorragende Arbeit. Meisterhaft geschmiedet, die Balance perfekt.“ Probeweise schwang er es. „Und wie es in der Hand liegt!“

„Es steht dir gut zu Gesicht!“, lachte ein anderer.

Der Erste posierte grinsend mit dem Schwert. „An mir sieht es doch viel besser aus als an euch! Und seht doch, dazu noch diesen Helm mit dem Federbusch oben drauf: Damit würde ich aussehen wie ein Fürst!“

„So also willst du die Frauen beeindrucken!“

„Natürlich, in Scharen werden sie mir nachlaufen!“


	8. Geiz ist geil (Saturn)

Zufrieden besah sich Caranthir seinen neuen Thron. Da sage noch einer, er sei geizig! Er investierte sein Geld nur auf seine eigene Weise. Es war doch nur natürlich, dass nicht jeder alles haben wollte. Außerdem musste es ja nie gleich das Teuerste sei.

Nun, zumindest manchmal nicht, gestand sich Caranthir ein. Der Thron war doch schon recht … ausfallend mit den Rubinen und Saphiren. Hatte ihn ein halbes Vermögen gekostet, die Edelsteine von den Zwergen zu erstehen und sich von ihnen auch noch den Thron anfertigen zu lassen. Aber das Ergebnis ließ sich sehen!

Gedanklich klopfte sich Caranthir auf die Schultern.


	9. Wenn einem so viel Gutes widerfährt, das ist schon einen Asbach Uralt wert. (Asbach Uralt)

Der Tag war lang gewesen, viele Staatsgeschäfte hatten angestanden. Nun endlich war es Abend und Thranduil konnte sich ein wenig Zeit für sich gönnen. Zufrieden ließ er sich in seinen Gemächern in einen bequemen Sessel fallen. Auf einem Beistelltisch hatte ein Diener bereits eine Weinkaraffe bereitgestellt. Er lächelte. Seine Leute wussten, was ihrem König gefiel.

Er schenkte sich ein und kostete genüsslich von dem edlen Tropfen. Ah, ja, das war sein Wein. Zufrieden seufzend genoss er den Rebensaft. Das hatte er sich nach solch einem Tag redlich verdient. Nichts ging über den Wein aus Dorwinion! Keinen besseren Wein gab es.


	10. Zuerst der Mensch, dann die Maschine (Honda)

„Nein, nein, nein! Du machst das falsch!“, rügte der Zwerg ihn.

„Was mache ich falsch? Genau so habe ich es von meinem Vater gelernt!“, begehrte Celebrimbor auf, erntete aber nur einen tadelnden Blick Narvis.

„Wer soll denn das tragen?“, konterte dieser. „Elben und ihre Verzierungen, pah! Hübsch sieht es ja aus, das stimmt. Aber niemand wird diesen Armreif jemals tragen können, er ist viel zu unpraktisch.“

Skeptisch besah sich Celebrimbor sein neuestes Werk. „Dennoch, Vater hatte es mich genau so gelehrt“, versuchte er es.

Narvi sah ihn immer noch böse an.

„Schon gut, du hast Recht, ich ändere es ab!“


	11. Sind sie zu stark, bist du zu schwach (Fisherman's Friend)

Fingon bewunderte seinen Freund für dessen außergewöhnlich starken Willen. Anfangs hatte er ihm oft zureden müssen, sich nicht aufzugeben und weiter zu kämpfen, doch nun hatte er seine liebe Not damit, den Eifer seines Vetters und Freundes auszubremsen.

Energisch schwang Maedhros sein großes Schwert. Mit der linken Hand, etwas, womit er noch immer seine Probleme hatte. Aber ihm blieb nichts anderes über, als nun alles mit der linken Hand erneut zu lernen.

Er gab nicht auf, niemals. Wahrscheinlich war dies sogar ein Wort, das er nicht kannte. Er wollte stark sein, er _musste_ es. Schwäche durfte er sich nicht erlauben.


	12. Es gibt immer etwas zu tun (Hornbach)

In dem Zimmer, das sich die Zwillinge teilten, brannte noch immer das kleine Licht einer Kerze. Elrond saß an seinem Schreibtisch über ein dickes Buch über Kräuterkunde gebeugt und las. Ihm fielen schon die Augen zu, aber er konnte einfach nicht von dem Buch lassen.

Elros drehte sich maulend unter seiner Decke um. „Bruder, jetzt komm endlich, ich will schlafen!“

„Ich kann nicht!“, protestierte Elrond. „Das Buch ist so spannend!“

„Es läuft dir schon nicht weg! Du bist manchmal schlimmer als Onkel Maedhros. Und morgen wirst du wieder jammern, wie müde du bist.“

Elrond knurrte. Sein Bruder hatte ja Recht …


	13. Wir lieben Autos (Opel)

Die beiden Männer standen am Koppelzaun gelehnt und beobachteten den Hengst, der, umringt von seiner kleinen Stutenherde, gemütlich das Gras abweidete.

„Ein beeindruckendes Tier“, sagte Théodred anerkennend.

Éomer nickte. „Auf jeden Fall. Der König ist zu Recht stolz auf ihn. Selten hat man so eine gute Zucht gesehen.“

„Ein Pferd, das Rennen auf Rennen gewinnt und solch ein hervorragendes Schlachtross ist, gibt es so schnell kein zweites Mal. Man könnte meinen, er habe unter seinen Vorfahren einen der Mearas.“

Sie konnten den ganzen Tag hier stehen und diesen Hengst bestaunen. Sie waren eben Rohirrim und Pferde waren ihr ganzer Stolz.


	14. Wollen Sie Ihren Enkeln später erzählen, was sie gern gemacht hätten? Oder was Sie gemacht haben? (Porsche)

„Gil-galad?“

„Ja?“

„Du neigst zu Wahnsinn.“

Der König sah seinen Herold und Freund überlegend an. „Hmm … Stimmt wohl.“

Elrond nickte heftig. „Nicht einmal ich würde auf diesen Gaul da steigen! Er ist viel zu wild!“

Gil-galad winkte ab. „Ach, das wird schon, du wirst sehen!“

„Du musst hier niemandem etwas beweisen“, redete Elrond auf ihn ein.

„Doch: mir. Außerdem kann ich meinen Enkeln später doch nicht sagen, dass ich mich von einem Pferd habe aufhalten lassen!“

„Galad …“

Doch der König war durch nichts aufzuhalten. Die Rechnung war recht schmerzhaft und Elrond war es natürlich, der seinen Freund wieder zusammenflicken durfte.


	15. Leben Sie, wir kümmern uns um die Details (HypoVereinsbank)

Der kleine Ereinion hörte Vater stets aufmerksam zu. Er wusste: Vater war ein sehr schlauer Elb und was er sagte, musste stimmen. Immerhin war sein Großvater König und der hatte seinem Vater viele Dinge beigebracht!

„Eines Tages“, sagte Fingon immer, „wirst auch du kleiner Mann groß sein und dann werden alle hier zu dir aufblicken und deinen Rat hören wollen. Du wirst nicht nur Privilegien haben, sondern auch zahlreiche Pflichten. Es wird deine Aufgabe sein, dafür zu sorgen, dass unser Volk in Frieden und Wohlstand lebt. Das ist sehr wichtig.“

Noch verstand Ereinion nicht alles, aber er gab sich Mühe.


	16. Nicht immer, aber immer öfter (Clausthaler)

Skeptisch besah sich Legolas den Krug vor sich. Eine goldgelbe, klare Flüssigkeit mit einer weißen Schaumkrone obenauf befand sich darin. Dann sah er zu Gimli.

„Das ist wirklich trinkbar?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

Der Zwerg wirkte regelrecht entsetzt. „Das beste Zwergenbier weit und breit!“, entrüstete er sich. „Und jetzt trink das!“

Zögernd kam Legolas dem nach und nippte zaghaft an dem Gebräu. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und zunächst verzog er das Gesicht. Doch dann kamen die Gewürze durch und so langsam kam er doch auf den Geschmack.

„Nichts für immer, aber hin und wieder doch trinkbar.“


	17. Wir machen den Weg frei (Volksbanken und Raiffeisenbanken)

Sauron wusste, wie er seinen Willen durchsetzen konnte. Er war immerhin der Dunkle Herrscher! Er hatte erst von Aule und schließlich, und das war die beste Zeit seines Lebens, von Melkor gelernt, und es war nicht wenig, das er sich angeeignet hatte.

Grond war zwar eine seiner weniger ausgefeilten Ideen, aber dafür eine umso schlagkräftigere. Sauron feixte schon jetzt, wenn er daran dachte, wie er Grond in den kommenden Kriegen einsetzten würde. Nichts würde dem Wolfsschädel standhalten! Selbst die Tore Minas Tiriths würden brechen. Sein Meister wäre stolz auf ihn, wenn er sehen könnte, was sein Schüler hier geschaffen hatte.


	18. Quadratisch, praktisch, gut (Ritter Sport)

Erestor war ein Bücherwurm, jeder in Bruchtal wusste das, ebenso, dass man des Todes war, sollte Erestor einen dabei erwischen, wie man seinen geheiligten Büchern Schaden zufügte.

Es war ein seltener Anblick, dass Elronds Ratherr einmal seine heiligen Hallen der Bibliothek verließ, manche munkelte schon, Erestor sei dort kurzerhand eingezogen. Und da hieß es, Elrond habe seine Schrullen! Erestor war wohl weitaus eigener und konnte mindestens so ungemütlich werden wie der Hausherr selbst, ging es um seine kleinen Schätze aus Pergament und Leder.

Erestor war es egal, was man von ihm sagte, so lange es nur seinen Büchern gut ging.


	19. 3, 2, 1 ... Meins! (eBay)

Manchmal verstand Gimli seinen elbischen Freund einfach nicht. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn es um Bücher ging. Dieses Mal war er von Ithiliën extra zu ihm nach Aglarond gereist, um ihm seinen neuesten Schatz zu zeigen.

Mit glänzenden Augen hüpfte Legolas vor ihm auf und ab und drückte das Buch fest an sich.

„Erwürg es nicht“, brummte Gimli mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Es ist so toll! Es ist so toll!“, rief Legolas aus. „Eine Erstausgabe!“

Gimli verdrehte die Augen. „Darüber kannst auch nur du dich freuen. Das ist für mich einfach nur ein altes, stinkendes Buch.“

Legolas sah ihn böse an.


	20. Wir produzieren Frieden (Bundeswehr)

Die Noldor waren Kriegsherren, ihnen war das bewusst. Ihnen war ebenso bewusst, dass sie den Krieg nach Beleriand gebracht hatten. Jedenfalls den gegen Morgoth. Denn wenn man ehrlich war, war es doch abzusehen gewesen, dass Thingol niemals ganz Beleriand gegen Morgoth hätte halten können. Außerhalb Doriaths war das Land wild und gefährlich.

Mit ihnen, den Noldor, sah das gänzlich anders aus. Sie allein besaßen die Stärke Morgoth zu widerstehen. Sie allein würden ihn bezwingen können. Ihre Stärke war es, die die Sindar schützte. Ihre Schwerter und Speere und Schilde hielten die Horden des Schwarzen Feindes zurück.

Sie schufen den Frieden.


	21. Der Schmutz geht, der Duft bleibt (Der General)

Zufrieden wanderte Thingol an diesem Tag durch seine Gärten in Doriath. Melians Zauber lag über diesem Ort und verlieh ihm eine einzigartige Schönheit. Zahlreiche wohltuende Düfte lagen in der Luft, Vögel und Insekten schwirrten umher.

Die Noldor konnten sagen, was sie wollten, doch er war der Herr Beleriands. Er hatte dieses Land jahrelang gegen die Horden des Feindes verteidigt und solch wunderschöne Gärten waren sein Lohn.

Er hatte das Land gesäubert und zum Erblühen gebracht. Wegen ihm streiften die Orks nicht mehr ungehindert durch das Land und besudelten alles mit ihrem Schmutz und Dreck. Fürwahr, all das war sein Verdienst.


	22. Bin ich schon drin? (AOL)

Das alles war überraschend einfach gewesen, bemerkte Sauron. Fast schon zu einfach. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich ihn. Witterte er da eine Falle?

Er hatte sich einen anderen Namen, Annatar, zugelegt sowie eine andere Gestalt, eine äußerst schön anzusehende, wohlgemerkt. Mit dieser war er nach Eregion gekommen. Erwartungsgemäß schien Galadriel ihm nicht ganz über den Weg zu trauen, aber Celebrimbor hatte ihn regelrecht mit offenen Armen empfangen. Natürlich, denn er brachte zahlreiche Geschenke mit sich und doch vor allem Wissen, etwas, das die Noldor über alle Maßen begehrte.

Es erstaunte ihn, dass er keine Probleme bekommen hatte. Ihm war es Recht.


	23. Ideen für’s Sehen (Apollo Optik)

Licht war eines der bestimmenden Elemente in Feanáros Leben. Schon immer hatte es ihn ungemein fasziniert und er liebte es, in seinen Werken damit zu spielen. Die _silmarilli_ waren unbestreitbar sein Meisterwerk, eine wahre Augenweide.

Seine Werke waren nicht einfach nur Gegenstände, sie waren perfekte Kunstwerke. Ihre Schönheit kam aus ihnen selbst heraus und wurde noch verstärkt durch ihre Wechselwirkung mit ihrer Umgebung. Je nach Tageszeit konnten seine Werke völlig verschiedenes und einzigartiges Aussehen besitzen. Nie war der Anblick derselbe, stets gab es neues an seiner Hände Arbeit zu entdecken.

Wer wenn nicht allein er konnte solch meisterliches Fachwerk vollbringen.


	24. Weil einfach einfach einfach ist (Simyo)

Ambarussars Leben waren einfach. Die Zwillingsbrüder lebten in den Tag hinein, wie es ihnen gefiel, taten und machten, was sie wollten. Sie waren die jüngsten Söhne ihres Vaters und damit wohl das Nesthäkchen der Familie. Was für sie Narrenfreiheit bedeutete.

Manchmal sprach Vater ein halbherziges Machtwort, und Mutter konnte ihnen so oder so nichts übel nehmen. Da kam es den Zwillingen nur gelegen, dass sie es liebten, anderen Streiche zu spielen.

Und darin waren sie wirklich gut. Ebenso gut waren sie aber auch darin, hinterher ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Ja, das Leben konnte so einfach sein, wenn man wusste, wie.


	25. Einmal hin, alles drin (Real)

Gil-galads Bibliothek in Forlond war eine Fundgrube für kostbare Schätze aus Pergament und Leder und Tintenschwärze. Dies war wohl auch kein Wunder, immerhin verwalteten Elrond und Erestor diese Bibliothek, und besonders Elrond hatte nun, nachdem er entdeckt hatte, dass sein Elternhaus auf dem Amon Ereb noch immer stand, Zugang zu wahrlich kostbaren und teils einzigartigen Büchern.

Und auch Erestor war fleißig bemüht, sein kleines persönliches Reich zu erweitern und zu bereichern. Über all die Jahre hinweg war auf diese Weise eine wohl einzigartige Vielfalt an Büchern zusammengekommen. Besuchte man diese Bibliothek, fand man mit großer Sicherheit das, was man suchte.


	26. We love to entertain you (pro7)

Maglor war ein Musiker mit Leib und Seele. Zu allen nur denkbaren Anlässen spielte er die Harfe und sang. Gern tat er dies auch nur allein für sich, doch umso schöner fand er es, vor anderen zu spielen. Insgeheim war er eben doch ein wenig eitel und mochte es, wenn man ihm sagte, wie gut er spielte, obgleich er das natürlich auch selbst wusste.

Aber war nicht jeder Künstler so? Wollte nicht jeder Zuspruch für seine Werke erhalten? Ein wenig umjubelt werden? Denn immerhin hatte er Herzblut in die Sache gelegt und gewiss auch ein klein wenig von seiner Seele.


	27. Alete isst das Kind (Alete)

Ganz verzückt und vernarrt betrachtete Nerdanel den kleinen Rotschopf vor sich, ihren Erstgeborenen. Er strampelte lachend und streckte seine pummeligen Ärmchen nach dem Löffel mit dem Mus auf, den Nerdanel ihm hinhielt.

„Und schön den Mund auf, mein Kleiner“, sagte sie.

Der kleine Nelyo sperrte sein Mündchen weit auf.

„Hamm, hamm, hamm“, machte seine Mutter, als sie ihm das Essen in den Mund schob. Es ging dennoch die Hälfte daneben.

Zufrieden mampfte Nelyo seinen Babybrei und sperrte sogleich wieder den Mund auf, um Nachschub zu fordern.

Nerdanel musste schmunzeln. „Noch mehr und du wirst sicher eines Tages ganz groß werden!“


	28. Ich bin doch nicht blöd (Media Markt)

Zwar war Gil-galad Elronds bester Freund, aber dennoch hatte er immer wieder mit dessen Macken zu kämpfen. Dabei wusste der König doch, was er mochte und was nicht! Wobei seine neueste Teufeleien wohl nichts war im Vergleich dazu, als er ihn damals zum Hofmusiker ernannt hatte…

„Gil-galad, das kannst du nicht machen!“, protestierte Elrond. „Mich zu deinem Herold ernennen!“

Der König verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab schon meine Gründe, warum ich dich und keinen anderen dazu auserwählt habe. Habe doch einmal ein wenig vertrauen in dich selbst!“

„Ich habe doch noch nie Heere geführt!“

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal.“


	29. Nur wo ... draufsteht, ist auch ... drin (Nutella)

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der Hohe König Fingolfin gern buk und einige schmackhafte Rezepte kannte. Besonders Süßigkeiten konnte er sehr gut backen. Kein Wunder also, dass der kleine Ereinion seinem Großvater zu Füßen lag, er, der er doch vor Süßigkeiten einfach nicht Halt machen konnte.

Ereinion war der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass sein Großvater ausnahmslos jeden mit seinen Kochkünsten bestechen konnte. Außerdem durften die Pfannkuchen natürlich auch ausschließlich nur von Großvater Fingolfin kommen, nur von ihm persönlich gebacken, schmeckten sie am besten!

Noch Jahre später vermisste Gil-galad die Leckereien seines Großvaters zu seinen Zeugungstagen. Sie waren stets eine Bereicherung gewesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dem pfiffigen Leser wird aufgefallen sein, dass hier nur 29 Kapitel stehen. Das 30. Kapitel ist ein GoT/ASoIaF Drabble zu Tyrion. MasterCard passte einfach zu gut. Das Drabble kann man [hier bei meiner entsprechenden Fandomsamlung](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10717533/chapters/23980659) lesen.


End file.
